The present invention generally relates to a method and an arrangement for drying articles and, more particularly, to a method and arrangement for drying wet plasterboard material.
It has been proposed to reclaim heat in multistage drying arrangements. Heated air is withdrawn from a main drying station and directed to one section of a heat exchanger. Fresh air is passed through the other section of the heat exchanger, and the fresh air is thereby heated by the heated air in said one section. Since large quantities of fresh air are utilized, the withdrawn air is rapidly cooled down and a considerable amount of condensation is formed. Moreover, the heated fresh air is at a lower temperature than the heated air in the main drying station and is also directed towards the articles for drying of the latter at an auxiliary drying station.
The prior art has proposed using the auxiliary drying station as a pre-dryer, and the main drying station as a subsequent dryer. Although this arrangement is satisfactory for drying foodstuffs, it is not satisfactory for drying wet plasterboard articles.